


i would run into the storm, just to keep you here with me

by elvenloki



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: - gang kidnaps y/n to try to get info on thomas & the squad outta her but she’s not giving it up





	i would run into the storm, just to keep you here with me

You woke up with a blood curdling scream. 

The first thing you noticed was the blood that covered the ground and soaked through your clothes. Then, you realized you were tied to a chair. You began to struggle.

“That won’t help, sweetheart.” A voice you didn’t recognize boomed through the room. You looked up as best you could and saw the source. 

A tall, muscular man. Blood stained his clothing and his right hand was taped up like it was injured. He had tally marks up his neck and you found yourself terrified to find out what they meant. 

You conjured up as much courage as you could before you spoke.

“What do you want?” Acid dripped from each syllable and you were please that it wasn’t obvious how scared you actually were.

The man laughed, before the only door in the wood covered building opened to reveal three more tall, terrifying men. 

“Answer me!” You demanded but you were met with a slap across your face. 

“No, darlin’, you answer me. Where is Thomas?” You simply glared at him. You weren’t going to give your friends up. Even if it killed you. “Oh, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, little girl.” 

The man walked towards a table with an assortment of different weapons and you felt your heart in your throat. 

“Now, tell me where he is, princess, and this might hurt a little less.” He threatened, picking up a contraption that looked something you used on the livestock in the Glade. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And don’t call me princess, asshole.” You braced yourself for the pain. 

“Suit yourself, princess.” He laughed as he pressed the end to your stomach. A jolt of electricity hit you and you screamed as loud as you could. 

After he got bored of shocking you, he threw the rod on the ground and started punching you. Every so often he would stop to ask you where Thomas was but you never answered him so he started again. 

This went on for a really long time until you were left in the room by yourself. 

You couldn’t help but cry thinking of your friends. You missed them more than anything. 

One of the men came into the room with a shredded up t-shirt and a bucket of water a few hours later, waking you up from the little bit of sleep you managed to gain. You began shifting in your chair but you couldn’t get free so you gave up. 

“Hey, you’re okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m just here so your wounds don’t get infected.” He tried soothing you but you didn’t have a choice anyways. 

He dipped the cloth in the water, wringed it out and softly started wiping the blood off your face. 

“Why don’t you just tell him? He’ll stop.” He broke the silence as he wrang the cloth out again. 

“He’s gonna kill me anyway. I’d rather not let my friends die.” Your voice was barely but a whisper. Raspy and you started coughing up blood. 

He wiped the blood from your mouth and your neck before he spoke again. 

“I guess that’s noble. Do your friends know where you are?” He stood and started for the door.

“I hope not. I don’t want them to die too.” You said to yourself when he left. 

Being beaten up severely lowered your stamina and you quickly fell asleep despite trying desperately to stay awake. 

You wake up in someone’s arms and at first you start to struggle, scared, but you then realise that you are in Newt’s arms as he’s running out of the building toward a truck. Jorge is at the wheel, and Brenda is pointing her gun, watching. Thomas is running after you two, shooting behind him and killing your captors, and that’s when you realise that they saved you. 

You are shoved into the back seat as Newt gets in after you and Thomas barely makes it to the other side of the car and Jorge drives off, leaving your torturers behind in the sand. 

Newt is fussing over you, making sure you’re okay and you can only look at him. You’re not even sure if he is really there. You haven’t eaten in days and you’re delirious so you’re sure you’re simply hallucinating. 

“Are you really there?” You whisper, terrified that if you speak too loud this whole fantasy will break and you’ll be back in that room. 

“Yes, love I’m here. I’m real.” He has tears in his eyes and you lunge forward, trapping him in a hug. “You’re safe.”

You turn towards Thomas and hug him, thanking the group for saving you.


End file.
